Performing corrosion measurements is often a time consuming process since it typically requires exposing test samples to a corrosive environment for an extended duration of time followed by measurement of the amount of corrosion of the test sample. Typically, one environmental condition is tested during each test process. Accordingly, if varying environments are to be evaluated, several separate corrosion tests must be performed. Moreover, it is often difficult to perform corrosion testing with particulate matter since the particulate matter often contaminates the entire test system. In addition, many severe environment tests are not dynamic in that they lack the ability to stir or agitate the test fluid.
The present invention provides a solution to these and other problems.